


Bad to the Bone

by Harley_Quinn13



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Chainsaw hand, Deadites, Demonic Possession, Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil, F/M, Fighting Demons, Hunters & Hunting, Mentions of Death, Plymouth Fury, Possession, Romance, Slow Burn, The Necronomicon, chainsaws, stephen king references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn13/pseuds/Harley_Quinn13
Summary: A hunter enters Elk Grove after hearing about high demonic activity in the area. The twist: she doesn't know how to deal with the problem. After close encounters with this new type of demon, she must team up with Ash Williams in order to defend the rest of the world from the Evil Dead.





	1. Chapter 1

  A storm of dust emerged from underneath the rubber tires. A red car zoomed by, darting through the small town of Elk Grove. The driver couldn’t bother to stop or slow down. The reason why would become clearer later, but for now it is unimportant. However, the driver was running out of gas and had to take a quick detour, no matter how much she hated the idea of stopping.

  She pulled into a small gas station. There were at least six pumps, two of them already taken, and a small convenience store. Black boots swung out from inside the car as soon as the door opened and crunched onto the gravel.

  The outside of the store was not deceiving in size, the inside was just as small and cramped as she had thought it would be. The isles between the shelves were cramped and could barely fit more than two people. The counter was only a few steps to the left from the double glass doors, there was currently no cashier. Behind the counter was an array of cigarettes, and on the counter was gum, lottery tickets, and a silver, shining bell. She took a pack of gum when she was sure the cashier wasn’t going to come out of the back room.

  Her hand then slipped out of her pocket to tap the bell on the counter and get the cashier’s attention. She could see inside the open door where a man with short brown hair was seated, facing away from the doorway on a box. He jumped at the sound and turned around to see the woman standing there in wait. He rushed over almost immediately.

  “Hey. How can I help you?” He asked, suppressing the urge to stutter. The woman he was facing was rather intimidating. Her green eyes were piercing and he could tell that she was a woman who had seen some things. A woman who shouldn’t be messed with.

  “30 bucks on pump four please.” She asked in a quiet yet serious voice. The cashier, who went by the name Jared as it was clearly printed on the name tag, had immediately got to work on this. She dug into her jacket pocket and withdrew a worn, brown wallet. From within, she removed a credit card. This credit card was one of many she had, but it wasn’t under her name. As a matter of fact, none of them were.

  “Will that be all for you today?” The boy asked politely. A cold and uncomfortable feeling crept up Jared’s leg. It felt like a snake coiling around a tree branch, but this snake kept going. It spread throughout him, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe once it hit his chest.

  “Yeah.” She answered in that same, distant and cold tone.

  Jared took the card from her and completed the transaction, feeling her eyes on her constantly. His shaky hand had given her back her card. A small, black line had made its’ way up his wrist followed by others that seemed to be branching out.

  “Thanks.” She had said before getting ready to leave. He went to say something, but he couldn’t find it in him. No, he physically couldn’t say anything. The cold feeling took over his head, and everything from Jared’s point of view had gone blank. His eyes became white and his face contorted into a grisly, corpse-like look.

  “Christine.” His rough voice croaked out. The woman was nearly out the door before he spoke, and once she heard this voice she stopped. It was no mystery to her that he would know her name, because this wasn’t the cashier boy.

  “Arnie waits for you in hell.” The creature mocked. Her heart shriveled in her chest and ached. That was a name that had crossed her mind many times, one that she would cry out after having a nightmare, but never did she think that it would hurt this much after having another person say it.

  “Would you like to talk to him?” She closed the door, ignoring the demon’s taunts. She locked the doors and turned to him. The demon watched her make her way to the isles and hide behind one. Behind this isle, crouching, she dug into her pocket to grab her gun and Devil’s Trap bullets.

  “What’re you doing back there, thief? What would Arnie say? What did he think of this lifestyle of yours? Did he know that it was your fault you both got into that accident? Do you think he knows that it’s your fault he’s dead?” She suppressed tears.

  “I don’t know what he thought of this. I’m sure he wasn’t pleased at first. As for me killing him… I think you’re wrong about that.” She answered.

  “Oh Christine, you couldn’t protect him from us.” The voice was getting louder, closer. It was only a matter of time.

  “That’s how you killed him. Now, I’m going to enjoy swallowing your soul.” The demon said as he rounded the corner. Christine smiled and raised her gun.

  “Swallow this.” She said before pulling the trigger and delivering a fatal headshot to the demon. There was a brief period of silence, followed by ringing due to firing in such a small area. She opened her eyes to see something frightening. He had staggered back, which was not the effect Christine had in mind. She gasped as he stood upright. He felt at his forehead and withdrew his hand to find that it was covered in blood. He laughed at her. She stared in shock. Normally the bullets worked, all of a sudden they were useless. She didn’t have much more time to think about this, though. This mess up would buy her time.

  Christine got up and ran. Her first instinct was to run to the door, and that’s what she did. Quickly, she undid the lock and ran outside. The demon ran outside as well, but stopped when the shade had stopped. But Christine did not stop, she ran right to her car, forgetting about the gas, and got in. Even though her gas tank was almost empty, she didn’t have a choice. Little did she know; the demon took note of her license plate: W1LK3S

___________

2

___________

  Within a dimly lit bar, a girl sat. The strong aromas of smoke and alcohol overwhelmed her nose, but she didn’t care. It was as dark as it could be outside, and cars zoomed by the window, their bright lights almost blinding for anyone who dared look in that direction.

   She was lost and confused and frustrated. That damn demon didn’t die when she shot it. She should have known. When looking back, she realized that the eyes were completely white, they had not changed to the color of the demon’s eyes. Not to mention the fact that the host had become what was essentially a corpse.

  She went through old pictures on her phone. Each one involved a man with dark hair and glasses. He looked rather scrawny, with a few cases of acne on his face in some pictures. Yet in every single picture, he was with Christine. A tear slipped down her cheek, followed by another on the opposite side.

  “Arnie.” She muttered. She hadn’t felt such an overwhelming feeling of sadness and loneliness in a long time, it was an odd feeling that left her physical self torn from her mental self. The bartender handed her a beer, and she eyed it. She hadn’t ordered another one.

  “It’s from that guy.” The man explained before pointing across the bar. Christine’s eyes widened as she realized who it was. The clothes he wore were tattered and dirty. His face had contorted once more and he called out to her again. It was the demon. He had followed her to the bar.

  Christine stood up and rushed toward the lady’s room, pushing random people out of her way as she became more desperate. Everything was blurry. Everything. She couldn’t seem to tell the difference between the people and the wall. The bathroom was still quite far away, and she was running out of time.

  The worst moment had to have been when she ran into someone. That someone couldn’t seem to realize that she was in a rush and had to get to safety.

  “Sorry.” He apologized. She didn’t have time to converse with him, hell, she couldn’t even reply. Instead she rushed on, and eventually, she made it to the bathroom.

  Ash was caught off guard when he ran into a woman. She was walking relatively faster than most, and her head was down. He had apologized, but she didn’t answer. Instead, she began to sprint toward the bathroom. He smirked, thinking of a few quips before turning around and seeing the possessed Jared rush past him.

  It took a few moments, but it finally clicked. She was running from the deadite.

  “Woah. Wait up there, buddy.” He said, grabbing the deadite by his shirt and dragging him toward the men’s room.

  “What are you doing?” ‘Jared’ had asked. Ash knew not to fall for this. He shoved the boy into the dingy, blue-tinted room and reached into a bag.

  “It’ll be over soon.” Then, the sounds of a chainsaw had flooded the room. The demon had shown itself again, which made Ash smirk.

  “Well then, Ash. I didn’t expect this.” He had said. Ash, unlike Christine, had tuned out the creature and immediately started attacking. The demon dodged the first few swings, but it was the kick that had thrown it off. Once on its back, Ash began to cut.

  Christine had slipped through the window of the bathroom in order to get out of the building. She was preparing to leave, but the faint sounds of a chainsaw had made her stop in her path. She knew she should have ran, and she did. But instead of leaving the bar to go back to her motel, she waited by the entrance, leaning on her car and watching the people inside. No one was freaking out, or rushing through the door to get away from whatever crazed maniac was within. They were all talking and going about their business.

  A man had appeared beside her, blood soaking him from his head to his chest. She panicked and got into her car. The man watched, dumbfounded. She was gone before he knew it.

  “I save her and this is the thanks I get…” Ash muttered to himself. But he remembered one thing: W1LK3S.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Fatal Car Crash**

**March 21 st, 2008**

**At 11:30 last night, a semi-truck hit a passenger car with two people inside. The two were rushed to the Emergency Room early this morning. Their identities will remain confidential for now.**

**The truck driver, when found wandering two hours later, seemed to be in a dazed state. The authorities believe him to have been under the influence.**

**April 2 nd, 2008**

**Breaking News! One of the two involved in the car crash last month, Christine Cunningham, has come out of urgent care. She agreed to have her name and the name of the passenger released to the public. However, the passenger, now confirmed to be Arnold Denbrough, passed away on March 31 st. The two were engaged and were to be married in December of this year.**

**November 29 th, 2008**

**The truck driver involved in the car crash earlier this year, Jonathan Myers, was accused of driving under the influence and vehicular man-slaughter, but he was found not guilty on the charges of man-slaughter. He was, however, charged with driving under the influence.**

**The reason for him being acquitted for vehicular man-slaughter is because evidence was found that it was not him behind the wheel when the crash occurred. The person most likely fled after hitting the couple, leaving the drunk Myers at the scene to wander off.**

**Ms. Cunningham refused to comment-**

  Christine shot up, panting heavily and sweating. She looked around the dark motel room, making sure that nothing was lurking about, waiting to pounce.

  She had been paranoid since the encounter with the demon in the convenience store, then in the bar, and then the crazy chainsaw wielding man who met her outside. Needless to say that the night before was not her night. She lined her room with salt after she got back, as usual, but considering her Devil’s Trap bullets didn’t help earlier, she wasn’t sure whether her usual methods would work or not.

  Her room was small, but big enough for just her. There was a tv on her dresser and a telephone on the table right next to the door. The curtains -which were a dark orange- were shut, blocking out the light of the full moon. Christine sat in pristine-looking white sheets, gasping for air. Her nightshirt was clinging to her slick, clammy skin. Her blonde hair was disheveled from her tossing and turning in the night.

  A nightmare. But not just any nightmare. It was a nightmare about Arnie. Christine swung her legs over the bed and onto the green carpet of the room, her bed creaking in the process. She sat for a few moments, trying her best to collect her thoughts. It was odd to her, she hadn’t thought of Arnie in at least a year and yet, there she was, dreaming about the crash again. She suspected it to be the work of the demon, if she could even call it that.

  With a sigh, she pulled herself out of bed and turned on the lamp on her nightstand, illuminating the small room. She squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the harsh light. There was no way she’d go back to bed after the nightmare, even if it was 3:30 in the morning.

 

____________________

2

____________________

 

  It seemed to be a normal day in Elk Grove, aside from all the cops surrounding the bar Christine fled from the night before. A crowd surrounded the building along with numerous cop cars and the bright yellow tape that everyone expects to see when a crime was committed.

  As people were being questioned, Ash sat in his Delta, which was parked two alleyways over. There was no way in hell he’d be caught up in some drama with the law for saving some random chick who didn’t even appreciate his help. Kelly and Pablo were back at his house, now all he had to do was wait until the coast was clear and then he could get the hell out of there.

  But until then… he was stuck.

  Ash stared at the road in front of him, waiting for something interesting to happen, or, at least, waiting for a cop car (or several) to drive off and back toward the police station. However, instead of a cop car (or several), there was a familiar looking red and white classic driving down the road.

  He sat back, admiring the gorgeous, custom ordered (he could tell from the shade of the car: Autumn Red), 1958 Plymouth Fury. It cruised with grace and was rather quiet for an older car. It was out of sight for a few moments before finally backing up.

  It backed into the alley, stopping in front of the Delta and parking. That was when he saw it. The blue license plate that read W1LK3S. Ash leaned bag, smiling smugly as he waited for the blonde babe from the night before to come out of the car. The door swung open and black boots placed themselves onto the ground. Christine pulled herself out of the driver’s seat and turned to face the other car in the alley before approaching it.

  “If you’re trying to hide from the cops, you’re not doing too good of a job.” She says to him as he gets out of the Delta. He lets out an airy laugh.

  “Yeah well, if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have to be hiding in the first place.” Christine crossed her arms and huffed.

  “I didn’t ask for you to kill the guy. I could have handled it.” She defended.

  “Yeah well I’m doubting it. All that demon had to do was jump ship and find a new person, then you’d be screwed.” Ash told her. She shook her head in disbelief. The entire conversation had her wondering why she even bothered finding him, even if she wanted to know how to kill these things, she figured that enduring **this** wasn’t worth it.

  “Why are you even here, anyway? It doesn’t sound like you came here to make chit chat.” He stated. Christine remained silent, holding onto her pride for just a bit longer. A cold breeze cut through the air as the sound of cars zooming by echoed around them. The clouds overhead were grey and coated the skies, blocking out the sun. Christine let out a sigh, opting to finally talk.

  “That thing. I know that the kid wasn’t human anymore, I know that but…” She trailed off. She looked back up at Ash, her green eyes shining and demanding his attention.

  “I’ve fought demons before, and then some, but I’ve never come across anything like that. I used these bullets on him earlier that day… but they didn’t seem to do anything.” She dug into her leather jacket’s pocket and pulled out a handful of golden colored bullets. Ash took one and observed it.

  “They’re called devil’s trap bullets. I think the name explains it all. I thought it would have worked but-”

  “Well yeah they wouldn’t work.” Ash interrupted. Christine pursed her lips.

   “Unless these little things blow up when they hit someone… these would do nothing against a deadite.” He explained as he handed her back the bullet. Christine furrowed her eyebrows, thinking about his statement. She didn’t break eye contact as she put them back in her pocket.

  “So they’re called deadites?” Christine asked. Ash only nodded in response.

  “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of those. I’ve read from several journals and other shit like that but they never mentioned-”

  “Course they wouldn’t. Why do you think I’m hiding in this shitty alley? No one knows these fucking things exist. They all think I’m some psychopath, you know?” Ash interrupted once more. Christine looked at him wearily, for all she knew he could really be a psychopath, yet she knew what she saw the other night. Besides, she dealt with similar things before, and she’s seen and been through a lot. If she were to give him a chance, maybe she could help other hunters like her. Or she’ll misjudge this situation horribly and end up dead. She would take that chance.

  “Then why do you seem to be the only one who knows about them?” Christine asked. Just as Ash was about to answer, a cop car zoomed past, making Ash flinch. He looked at Christine worriedly.

  “Look, I’ll explain everything to you if you’d just get me back to my house. I have a few friends there who know what I’m talking about, they can help explain.” He pleaded. Christine looked around to make sure no one was around. Once she determined the coast was clear she jumped into her car and started it up. Ash stood by, waiting for her to say or do something.

  “Well? What are you waiting for? Get in.” She said. Ash hurriedly worked his way around the back of her car to the passenger seat. Christine took a piece of gum from the package she stole the day before. She blew a bubble as she glanced at the man next to her out of the corner of her eye.

  “Ready?” She asked, both hands on the steering wheel. Ash nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. Honestly this one was hard for me to write for and I have no idea why. Hopefully things'll get going now that chapter 2 is out! Also I finally caught up and I'm kinda bummed out that the show got cancelled cause I finally got Showtime and that came with STARZ... like I know that it wouldn't have made a difference but man did that suck.


	3. Chapter 3

    Kelly watched wearily as a red car pulled into Ash’s driveway. She placed her hand on her machine gun so it was there, not quite ready to pull the trigger, but it gave her the chance to at least pick it up. The car door opened and Christine stepped out. Kelly quickly grabbed her gun and raised it, pointing it through the blinds.

  Christine looked back at her car and yelled something that Kelly couldn’t quite make out. She stomped back to her car and opened the passenger door, and Ash came stumbling out. Kelly wasn’t sure if he was kidnapped or something, but she wondered why they would bring him back home. The two came to the door and knocked. Kelly didn’t move until she heard Ash yell.

  “Guys? Can someone answer the door I don’t have my keys?” Kelly rolled her eyes and got up, machine gun still pointed and ready. She opened the door to see Ash standing in the forefront and Christine looking at her surroundings.

  “Woah, Kelly, you can put the gun dow-”

  “Who the hell is this?” She asked, gesturing to Christine, who was currently running her hands along the graffiti on the wall. Ash looked over at her, pointing with a sheepish smile.

  “This is the babe I tried to help out last night.” Christine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, making her way over to Ash with an obvious attitude.

  “And, uh, she helped me out too. The cops are gonna be up my ass pretty soon and she helped me get away unnoticed, you know, just delaying shit for now.” He explained. Kelly glared at the two of them, trying to see if he was lying. Christine’s face remained stoic, as it normally was. Some would say she had a resting bitch face.

  “Whatever.” Kelly groaned, moving out of the way and allowing Ash and Christine to come in. Christine looked around, noticing the stairs to her left and observing the living room so far. It was rather small, with a couch and arm chair. There was a coffee table in front of a TV, but it was littered with beer cans and empty chip bags. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

  “You live here?” She asked, her voice giving off a slight hint of disgust.

  “Actually it’s my dad’s place… we’re just crashing for now.” He explained, causing Christine to nod nonchalantly as she continued to look around.

  “Hey, doll face, what’d you say you did again?” He asked. Christine looked over at the two.

  “It’s a bit too complicated for me to explain.” She told them.

  “You did a fine job of explaining earlier.” Ash stated, innocently enough. Kelly groaned.

  “I don’t want to know what that means.” She said in an exasperated tone. It took Ash a few seconds to understand why Kelly seemed so disgusted.

  “Oh, no. Not that, not yet.” He winked. Christine sighed.

  “Not gonna happen. I’m here to get info, not to get laid.” She retorted. Ash laughed obnoxiously, causing Christine to flinch.

  “Sure, you say that now.” He stated, as if he knew for sure that she’d give in. Christine turned around quick, this time with her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes blazing with anger and shock. Her pink lips were pressed into a thin line. This was the most emotion she had shown since she had arrived.

  “What is your problem?” She asked, her voice conveying just as much fury as her face had shown. She made her way toward Ash in graceful yet slow and intimidating strides. Despite Ash being much taller than the woman, he still could tell that he crossed a line he shouldn’t have crossed. He hadn’t felt this scared of another person in a long time.  

  “I came here for help; lives are depending on this. I’m thankful that you saved me, don’t get me wrong, but I shouldn’t have to endure shit like this.” She then turned her attention to Kelly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself so she could speak with her civilly.

  “I’m a hunter.” She says softly before taking out a small journal that was hidden in her back pocket. She handed Kelly the book and she began to flip through the pages full of curvy writing. Every now and then there would be a glued in photo of some sort of creature and then writing on the back of the page. Kelly assumed these pages were important because the pictures weren’t trimmed and were labeled on the top, meaning they might have served as some sort of bookmark. She handed the journal back to Christine, who promptly stuffed it back into her back pocket.

  “So what does that mean?” She asked.

  “I really don’t know how to explain, but then again you believed him about the deadites so, I guess you’ll believe me. There are demons out there, yes, but there are also vampires and ghosts and all that shit. People like me keep them in check.” Christine explained. Kelly gave her a look, like she didn’t believe her, but it was gone within a few seconds.

  “You’re right, I’ve heard and seen crazier shit. I guess it’s not that much of a stretch.” Kelly said. Christine nodded.

  “But the funny thing is that I’d never heard of a deadite before. Hunters usually stick together and we learn from each other, so I’d assume that no one else has either. That’s why I’m here. I need to learn about these things to protect others. The fact that everyone was unknowingly relying on this moron is, a bit unnerving to me, but as soon as I get the word out about these things and how to get rid of them we should be good.” Christine went on. Kelly simply nodded.

  “Wait a minute, so you’re saying that if I help you write your little book report about the deadites and the Necronomicon I won’t be needed anymore?” Christine closed her eyes in frustration. At this point the mere sound of Ash’s voice was getting on her nerves. She turned around, her face blank but her eyes gleaming with annoyance.

  “That’s exactly what I’m saying. You’ll finally be able to retire, old man. Be happy.” Christine retorted. Ash went to go say something, but Kelly interrupted him and effectively saved him from another argument with Christine.

  “So we won’t have to do this anymore?” She asked. Christine smiled.

  “Not if you don’t want to.” She told her. Christine doubted that a girl like Kelly would leave all of this behind. She could already tell that she had seen and lost too much to leave it behind, and Christine felt that Kelly would make a damn good hunter if she chose to do so. She had the demeanor of a hunter already.

  “I’m sorry but are we just going to ignore the fact that she called me ‘ _old man_?’” Ash asked, sounding genuinely offended.

  “Why? Did I hurt your feelings?” Christine mocked.

  “Look sweetheart, you would be dead if it weren’t for me-”

  “And you’d be in prison if it weren’t for **me**.” Christine interrupted. The two stared at each other for a few moments, allowing the tension to build in the room.

  As the three sat in silence, a woman walked down the steps. She looked to be middle aged, but her hair was dyed to separate colors. Christine glared at the woman before pulling her magnum from its hidden holster. A chorus of _‘whoa’_ rang out (particularly from Ash) as Christine approached the woman. She held her hands up and glanced over at Ash and Kelly.

  “Who’s this?” Christine asked, refusing to lower her gun.

  “That’s Ruby-”

  “Why’s there a demon here?” Christine inquired, her voice sounding angrier by the moment.

  “What? How could you tell?” Kelly asked her. Christine wanted to look back at her, but she wasn’t going to risk getting killed.

  “Her eyes. They’re different, you can always tell. And she has a faint smell to her.” She explained. Ruby rolled her eyes.

  “New friend, Ash?” She asked.

  “Yeah, sorry about that. Christine could you-”

  “No. Not a chance, I want to know why she’s here.” Christine stated bluntly.

  “Look, Christine, she’s mortal now-”

  “That doesn’t matter Ash, she could have given me away to every demon in this area by now. For all I know you led me here.” Ash rolled his eyes.

  “God, trust issues much? She can’t talk to them… can you?” He asked. Ruby rolled her eyes again.

  “Not anymore, I’m human now.” She explained. Christine didn’t seem to believe her. Ruby looked over at Ash before speaking again

  “I was talking to Pablo upstairs.” Christine kept her gun pointed at her.

  “Who’s Pablo?” She asked.

  “Pablo’s my little Mexican friend.” Ash answered. Christine lowered her gun, to everyone’s surprise, before turning to Ash.

  “A warning about her would have been nice.” She said before putting her gun completely away. She turned to Ruby.

  “I apologize.” She said in her same, emotionless voice. She wasn’t exactly being genuine either, but now she knew to keep a close eye on this woman.

  “Wait, so what’s up with Pablo?” Ash asked.

  “He’s been having visions. Not sure what it means yet, though.” She explained. Christine listened quietly. Ash smiled, trying to mask his worry.

  “We’ll figure it out.” He tried to reassure everyone. The group fell into silence again and more tensions grew. Christine still didn’t completely trust Ruby, and Ash still couldn’t help but admire how good Christine’s ass looked in her shorts. This was their life now, and they had to adjust.

  Ash just hoped Christine won’t point a gun at Pablo when they meet.


End file.
